mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Comet Tail
|eyes = Grayish blue |mane = Grayish blue |coat = Light yellow |aura = Grayish persian blue |cutie mark = Blue horseshoe (sometimes in S4E22) |voice = Tabitha St. Germain (English, S4E2) Yoshiyuki Shimozuma (Japanese, S2E15)}} Comet Tail is a male background unicorn pony who appears in several episodes throughout the series. He has a light yellow coat, blue mane and eyes, and a shooting star cutie mark. The show does not name him, referring to him only as "Boy Pony" in the credits of Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2, but he is named in merchandise and other media. He shares his mane style, eye color, and cutie mark design and partly colors with Stormfeather, his design with "Written Script", Rare Find, and Bright Bulb, and his mane style with "Chocolate Haze", "Klein", Emerald Green, and "Silver Script". He also shares his name with a G3 Earth pony mare.__TOC__ Depiction in the series .]] Comet Tail first appears in Sweet and Elite at the Wonderbolts Derby, wearing a hat. Several duplicates of him are also seen among the crowd. He then appears briefly in Hearth's Warming Eve, listening to Spike as he narrates the pageant. In The Last Roundup, Comet Tail is in the crowd when Applejack gives a speech before leaving for the rodeo competition, standing alongside Twilight Sparkle. He makes several appearances in The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, standing in line to get apple cider and having a speaking role near the end of the episode. In One Bad Apple, Comet Tail is seen watching the Summer Harvest Parade. In Sleepless in Ponyville, he is briefly seen arguing with Cherry Berry by an overturned cart. He appears with Cherry Berry again in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2, with another voiced role provided by Tabitha St. Germain. He later appears in Pinkie Pride. In Trade Ya!, Comet Tail appears, sometimes with a horseshoe cutie mark. He also appears in Equestria Games, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, Slice of Life, Princess Spike, Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?, Canterlot Boutique, and Brotherhooves Social. He appears at a picnic in Secrets and Pies. Appearances Times are approximate. Other depictions Chapter books Daring Do and the Forbidden City of Clouds refers to a stallion called Comet Tail the Starry-Eyed: "An ancient sorcerer and astronomer, he was the founding member of the Magical Counsel of the Ancients. Comet Tail was responsible for linking the power of the Half-Gilded Horseshoe to the Halo of Cirrostrata." Starlight Glimmer and the Secret Suite frequently mentions "Comet Tail's Curse", a magical yet believed-to-be-imaginary affliction in which unicorns are permanently stripped of their magic if they try to alter another wizard's magic and leave it incomplete. In Princess Twilight Sparkle and the Forgotten Books of Autumn, it is revealed that Comet Tail the Starry-Eyed was a real wizard and placed a curse on the city of Bales. My Little Pony (mobile game) Comet Tail is a playable character in Gameloft's mobile game. His in-game description states, "With a tail that never fails, Comet Tail's a unicorn that's out of this world!" Merchandise Comet Tail is named with a trademark symbol in the eighth wave of mystery pack toys and collector cards. The toy uses the Shining Armor mold but features Comet Tail's color scheme and cutie mark, and even the art on the collector card uses a recolored Shining Armor vector. The card states that Comet Tail "runs so fast that he looks like a shooting star!" Comet Tail is also named with a trademark symbol in Enterplay's collectible card game. The card game is the first time that he is simultaneously referred to by name and depicted with the same design as in the show. His card α #54 C gives him the description "Comet is an expert at using his magic to speed himself up and run really, REALLY fast. He's NOT an expert at using his magic to slow back down." His The Crystal Games expansion set card #7 C lists the quote "If I'm going down, I'm going down running!" His Absolute Discord expansion set card #43 C attributes to Cherry Berry the quote "He ran RIGHT into one of those giant black vines while practicing that speed-up magic of his! I don't think he'll ever learn..." Absolute Discord expansion set card #184 C, Plunderseeds in Ponyville, shows him and Cherry Berry as in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 and attributes to him the quote "Definitely not my idea of a good time." On the DVD Season Four Disc 1, the closed captions for the episode Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 refer to Comet Tail by name. Quotes Gallery See also * * References es:Comet Tail pt:Comet Tail ru:Комит Тейл Category:Background characters